


Te Vi

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: Javier and the reader share a dance.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Te Vi

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the scene in Toy Story 3 where Spanish Buzz tries to attract Jessie with his dance moves and the song Te Vi - Piso 21 & Micro TDH. Javier might be horrible out of character in this and I apologize! I have not seen Narcos yet, yes I know I'm late to the party. Feedback is always welcome!

You laugh brightly as Connie sticks her tongue out at Steve teasingly and he shakes his head at her. It’s loud in the bar but you wouldn’t have it any other way. You’re thankful that you got the night off and were able to spend it with your friends. It was nice to finally relax and enjoy yourself.

But there was someone missing from your little group. A certain grumpy DEA agent. You had met Steve and his partner Javier when they had stopped by at the hospital where you and Connie worked together. And while Steve was happy, optimistic and personable, Javier was grumpy, cynical and mysterious. You were closer to Connie because the two of you were on the same shift and by default you had grown close to Steve as well. And while you had been growing close to Steve you had also been trying to grow close with Javier as well. The only problem being that every time you would try to get to know him a little more Javier would pull away and grow distant with you. At first you had just figured that that’s how he is but now after months of trying to get to know him you had come to the conclusion that he just was interested in becoming your friend. And after spending all that time and effort trying you confessed to Connie that you were giving up.

Shifting in your seat you tensed when you felt a warm large hand slide onto your lower back. Turning your head you see Javi behind you as he moved to slide into the seat next to you.

“Finally! You decided to show up.” Steve exclaims happily.

“Shut up Murphy.” Javi gripes before he turn and smiles at first Connie and then you. “Ladies.” He greets you both.

“Hey Javi.” Connie and you both respond and you go back to your drink as your eyes slide along the dance floor.

“Is everything alright mija?” Javi asks as he leans over to you from his chair. You turn and look over to him before you smile nodding your head.

“Yeah everything is fine. How are you?” you respond and ask casually. You figured he would just respond with a noncommittal answer and move on like he was wont to do. But what actually happens shocks you.

“I’m tired mija. Just completely exhausted.” He said softly as he set his elbow on the table and leaned closer to you. “I’m sure you know all about that what with your crazy shifts at the hospital.”

“Oh yeah.” You huff out with a small smile. You’re a little confused as to what brought on this slightly more chatty side of him but you’re happy for the change. “I totally understand about being tired. Sometimes I feel like I could fall asleep standing up.” You explain with a soft chuckle. Javi chuckles along with you and you see his eyes hone in on you as they dance across your face silently.

“Well let’s see if I can wake you up querido.” He says softly as you tilt your head to him in confusion.

“What does that word mean?” you ask curiously but Javi ignores you as the song in the bar changes and his eyes light up.

“Dance with me querido.” He pleads suddenly and you’re taken aback.

“What? Oh Javi, I can’t dance.” You say shaking your head.

“Por favor querido. Please?” he implores to you and suddenly you’re wishing you had taken the Rosetta Stone course a little more seriously than you had. Sighing softly you look at Javi and he’s watching you with those deep chocolate eyes of his silently begging you to say yes.

“Fine, but only if you promise to tell me what you’re calling me.” You bargain with him and watch as a pleased grin slides across his face. You shake your head trying to hide your answering smile. Jack quickly stands and tugs you onto the dance floor.

_This was a bad idea._ The song is a slower Spanish song with a hypnotizing beat that you feel your body wanting to move to. But your insecurity stops you. You stand there awkwardly as you look at the other couples dancing together, you’re feeling completely out of your element now.

But then Javi stands in front of you and your eyes are instantly pulled to him as he slides around your body in a turn so his right shoulder is pressed to your left one as he stares at your side profile in a lean. You’re still standing there awkwardly when you hear Connie and Steve hooting and hollering from the table. You begin to turn your head to tell them off when suddenly you’re being spun. Your eyes immediately shut in fear as your body twirls and your hands come up to catch yourself against a hard chest.

Looking up you see Javi standing in front of you holding the hand he used to twirl you against his chest as his other hand wraps around your waist and pull you close against his body. You know Connie and Steve are cat calling again but it never reaches your ears as Javi begins to move the two of you to the beat effortlessly. His hand around your waist moves to your hip and begins to push and pull your hips to swivel as he moves you around the dance floor. You can’t seem to stop staring at him in shock as a genuine smile is gracing his lips as he watches you silently.

You can feel your body heating up due to his close proximity and suddenly your hands feel sweaty as you try to follow his quick foot work. Your head falls to try and watch his feet moving below you but suddenly his crooked index finger is sliding under your chin and lifting your head back up to look at him.

“Keep your eyes on me querido.” He says softly as he slides both of his hands over your arms and dragging them up to shoulders where your hands come together behind his neck. His hands then slide down to your hips and drag you closer to him and press you against his own hips as he swivels your hips together. You shiver in his arms as you stare at him silently. “Y cuando yo te vi, te vi, te vi, te vi.” Javi begins to sign lowly to you and your eyes widen even more, almost comically. “Me enamoré de inmediato, eso fue en el acto.”

You have no idea what the words mean but just listening to Javi serenade you is making you melt in his arms. This is definitely a different side of Javi that you have never seen before. But it’s one that you’d love to see more of. You can feel heat rising from the pit of your stomach as you realize how close the two of you are. Trying to shove your feelings back down you fail as a blush heats your cheeks that you know Javi can see. Just your luck that he’d find out that you may have feelings for him as more than just friends.

But how can you not? Even after being brushed off by the grumpy DEA agent those pesky feelings seemed to take ahold of your pitiful heart. And now they were on full display for him. Ducking your head to look down you feel yourself being spun once more and you gasp out loudly. Your back comes to crash back into Javier’s chest and you’re now gasping for a completely different reason.

“What did I say querido? Eyes up.” He whispers in your ear and your hands come down to grip the arm that he’s wrapped across your lower stomach as he continues to sway your hips together. “You want to know what the song is about?” he asks softly in your ear and you shiver.

“Yes please.” You plead with him as you sway with him to the beat. And just as the song comes to the part that he had already sung to you he begins again but this time in English.

“And when I saw you, I saw you, I saw you, I saw you. I fell in love immediately, that was on the spot.” He croons in your ear and you’re sucking in a sharp breath as you realize what he’s singing. Turning in his arms again you stumble but his arms are quick to right you and pull you close. Your eyes search his and only see cautious hope shining in them.

“Javi, what does querido mean?” you ask almost breathlessly.

“Sweetheart.” He answers immediately and you can feel yourself melting in his arms before you’re launching yourself at him pressing your lips to his in a desperate kiss. He’s returning the kiss and your hands come up to tangle in his hair making him groan against you. Pulling away for air you both gasp in lungfuls of it.

“I’m not getting lost in translation am I?” you gasp out softly and Javi smirks over at you and you feel your stomach drop in anticipation. He moves closer to you and leans closer to your ear.

“Querido I was an idiota. But you scare me querido, you’re so different than anyone else I’ve met. Lo siento, I should’ve told you long ago. Te quiero.” He croons in your ear before nip at it and you clutch his shirt dragging his lips to yours as the two of you come to a stop on the dance floor. You smirk softly up at him and he watches you cautiously.

“Yo también te quiero.” You whisper to him and he grins widely at you.

“Querido.” He coos at you and your answering smile is infectious.

_Querido – Sweetheart_

_Idiota – Idiot_

_Lo siento – I’m sorry_

_Te quiero – I love you_

_Yo también te quiero – I love you too._


End file.
